Uncut Gems
Uncut Gems is an America crime-thriller movie starring Adam Sandler. The movie follows Sandler, who must retrieve an expensive gem to pay of his growing debts. The movie was released in the US December 25, 2019, and onto Netflix January 31, 2020. Summary Plot Two years after Jewish miners find a rare, black opal in an African mine, Howard Ratner opens a jewelery store in New York's elite Diamond District. He is riddled with debt, however, and struggles to pay off gambling debts, including $100,000 he owes to his brother-in-law, Arno, who also happens to be a loan shark. His life at home is complex and as he waits to divorce his wife Dinah whilst entertaining his mistress and employee Julia. Garnett, a Basketball player enters his shop and becomes bemused by the opal — which Howard plans to auction off to the sum of $1,000,000. Garnett asks to hold the opal for good luck in his game later that night, and Howard reluctantly agrees, trading his championship ring as collateral equity. Unable to help himself, however, Howard pawns Garnett's ring and places a bet on him, believing he will perform extremely well during the game. Howard wins the bet, but is met by Arno and his bodyguards at his daughter's school play. Arno reveals that his Howard's bet has been stopped, given it was placed with money owed to him. They lock him in the boot of his trunk naked, and Howard must call his wife Dinah for help. Given he has already appraised the opal at approaching $1,000,000, Howard dismisses Garnett when he returns the opal and offers to purchase it at a price of $175,000. However, when Howard starts the auction, it is revealed that the opal is worth significantly less than his own appraisal. Howard begs his father-in-law to bid on the opal and drive up the price, however Garnett backs out of the auction and Gooey, Howard's father-in-law wins the opal. Garnett informs Howard that he still wishes to purchase the opal, and as soon as it is bought, Howard bets all of the money on Garnett's game the same night. Fearing of Julia's safety — after repairing their relationship — Howard sends Julia away on a helicopter. Arno and his thugs threaten Howard, but he is able to lock them away in the store and they must watch as the basketball ensues. Howard wins big on the game, grossing $1.2 million, and frees Arno and his thugs from the trap only to be shot dead in the process. Julia flees the town with the winnings and Arno's thugs loot the store. Cast and Characters *Adam Sandler as Howard Ratner *Julia Fox as Julia *Idina Menzel as Dinah Ratner *Lakeith Stanfield as Demany *Kevin Garnett as Kevin Garnett *Eric Bogosian as Arno *Keith Richards as Phil *Judd Hirsch as Gooey *Mike Francesca as Gary *Noa Fisher as Marcel Ratner *Jonathan Aranbayev as Eddie Ratner *Wayne Diamond as Wayne *Josh Ostrovsky as Noah *Pom Klementieff as Lexus *Lana Levitin as Ruth Special Guest Stars *The Weeknd *Ca$h Out *Trinidad James Awards Gallery Videos Uncut Gems Official Trailer HD A24 Promotional Images Uncut Gems Alternative Posters 6.jpg Uncut Gems Alternative Posters 5.jpg Uncut Gems Alternative Posters 4.jpg Uncut Gems Alternative Posters 3.jpg Uncut Gems Alternative Posters 2.jpg See More * Category:Movies Category:Crime Category:Thriller